halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Laurie Strode/Dead by Daylight
I stumbled upon another soul in this doomed corner of the earth. I do not know her name, but there is something about her. I have never crossed paths with her, but she seems as if she's been doing this for far too long. Weary of the environment, clad in a kind of controlled panic, constantly looking over her shoulder, on the lookout. Laurie Strode is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Dead by Daylight. She was introduced as the Survivor of CHAPTER II: The HALLOWEEN® Chapter, a Chapter DLC released on 25 October 2016. She originates from the 1978 Horror Movie Halloween. Overview Laurie Strode is a determined Survivor, prepared to weather any challenge. Her personal Perks, Sole Survivor, Object Of Obsession & Decisive Strike , grant her powerful survival abilities at the cost of leaving her exposed. Her Perks are tied to the Killer's Obsession and surviving - no matter what. Difficulty rating: Hard ''(based on only using her Unique Perks)'' Background You never know what really matters in life until you've realized it might end soon. Laurie is one of those who just wants a quiet life in the suburbs, hanging out with friends, family and maybe go on a date or two. Laurie is a typical teenager. You could pass her on the street and not think twice. She does her homework and is liked by her friends, teachers and family. A simple night of babysitting turns into something that will forever change the course of her young life. A knife swooshing through the air. Screams from afar. Noises that plays tricks with her mind. But not Laurie, she’s made of something stronger. Something that won't give up. Laurie's Perks These are Perks which start off only appearing in Laurie's Bloodweb . After achieving Level 30, Teachable versions of these Perks can be found: * Sole Survivor - Level 30 * Object Of Obsession - Level 35 * Decisive Strike - Level 40 Once obtained, other Survivors will be able to find Laurie's perks in their respective Bloodwebs from that point onwards. Customization Players can customize their Character by choosing one outfit style from each category. Blood-stained attire is obtained after Laurie reaches Level 50 and prestiges. Laurie's attire includes: 3 Heads, 3 Torsos, and 3 Legs. LS_Head01.png LS_Head01_P01.png LS_Head02.png Laurie Strode - Dead by Daylight (3).png LS_Torso01.png LS_Torso01_P01.png LS_Torso02.png Laurie Strode - Dead by Daylight (1).png LS_Legs01.png LS_Legs01_P01.png LS_Legs02.png Laurie Strode - Dead by Daylight (4).png Laurie Strode - Dead by Daylight (2).png Prestige * Prestige I - Carrion Shirt (Torso) * Prestige II - Grisly Pants (Legs) * Prestige III - Bloody Laurie (Head) DLC Laurie is currently part of 1 DLC package: Available DLC * The HALLOWEEN® Chapter Trivia * Laurie was the first survivor to be introduced as paid DLC. * Laurie is the fourth female survivor in the game, following Meg, Claudette, and Nea. * Laurie Strode was also featured in the Halloween horror franchise movie series. ** She is Michael's younger sister, originally named Cynthia Myers. ** She was put into protective foster care after her parents died in an accident. ** She was adopted by Morgan and Pamela Strode, who also changed her first name to Laurie. ** All above-mentioned information is only relevant to the movies that came out after the very first Halloween (1978) as part of a retcon introduced in the sequel; Laurie and Michael were never meant to be siblings in John Carpenter's original vision, as the idea that anyone could've been Myers' victim was considered far more frightening than any other motive. * Although originally portrayed by Jamie Lee Curtis in the Halloween films (with the exception of Rob Zombie's 2007 and 2009 films), she is voiced by Catherine Lecours in Dead by Daylight. Lecours serves as a voice double based on Curtis' portrayal of Laurie in the 1978 film. ** In addition, Laurie's appearance in the game differs greatly from that of the films. Her outfit is reminiscent of what she wore during the final act of the 1978 film, but her hairstyle and facial features are different. ** Her facial features are most likely based off of her appearance in the tie-in comics of the Halloween franchise, which also give her a slightly different appearance than how she appeared in the films. ** This is most likely because the developers were unable to obtain the rights to the likeness of Laurie's actress, Jamie Lee Curtis. * The map Lampkin Lane is based on the neighborhood where Laurie (as well as Michael in his childhood) lived in the Halloween movie franchise, also introduced in the free update. * Laurie Strode was the first licensed character alongside The Shape (Michael Myers). ** Other licensed characters are Left 4 Dead's William "Bill" Overbeck, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre's The Cannibal (Leatherface), A Nightmare on Elm Street's The Nightmare (Freddy Krueger) and Quentin Smith, and Saw's The Pig (Amanda Young), and David Tapp. * Laurie is the oldest Survivor in the Game regarding the time period she was taken from. Category:Strode Family Category:Female characters